Styracosaurus
Styracosaurus is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Recognizable via the single horn protruding from its nose and the long parietal spikes extending from its neck frill, Styracosaurus is obtained by completing the Entertainment Division objectives on Isla Muerta, and can subsequently be unlocked in the Research Center. History Styracosaurus was not planned to be a featured dinosaur in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and no populations were reported by InGen on either Nublar or their Site B facility on Isla Sorna in 1996.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act The species appears to have been present in Jurassic World and as of 2018, it has been revealed that the Styracosaurus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description |caption_align=center |image1 = StyraAlpine.png |alt1 = Styra Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = StyraCoastal.png |alt2 = Styra Coastal |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = StyraJungle.png |alt3 = Styra Jungle |caption3 = JUNGLE |image4 = StyraRainforest.png |alt4 = Styra Rainforest |caption4 = RAINFOREST |image5 = StyraWetland.png |alt5 = Styra Wetland |caption5 = WETLAND }}The Styracosaurus is a medium-sized herbivore. The base genome is lightish-brown, with dark green stripes on its back, head and tail and pale orange in its' frill. Behavior A social animal, Styracosaurus forms pairs or small herds between three and five individuals. They can tolerate a fair number of other dinosaurs, making it ideal to mix them with other ceratopsians or unrelated species. Paleontology Styracosaurus lived alongside other dinosaurs such as the hadrosaurs Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus and Lambeosaurus, the armored Euoplocephalus and Edmontonia, the other ceratopsians Centrosaurus and Chasmosaurus and the theropod tyrannosaurs Gorgosaurus and Albertosaurus. Styracosaurus is one of the most well known of all ceratopsians, second only to its more famous relative, the Triceratops. Styracosaurus is part of the centrosaurine branch of ceratopsids, just like the Sinoceratops, which are categorized by their nose-horn being larger than their brow horns. Styracosaurus also had common features found in all ceratopsians; a beaked mouth with powerful molars for grinding down plant matter and cheek pouches to store food for chewing. The most notable aspect of Styracosaurus is its impressive array of spikes across its frill. It is still unclear whether they're merely features of display or if they served a form of protection against predators, although the latter is probably more likely because the smaller stature of the Styracosaurus made it more vulnerable to larger predators. Styracosaurus fossils are found in the rich Dinosaur Park Formation in Alberta. There were once many species of Styracosaurus found throughout eastern North America from Montana to Canada, but many have now been assigned to new genera such as Rubeosaurus and Einiosaurus. Trivia *''Styracosaurus'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *Along with Archaeornithomimus, Crichtonsaurus, Majungasaurus, and Suchomimus, Styracosaurus is exclusive to the Deluxe Edition of the game. *The size of Styracosaurus in Jurassic World: Evolution is very exaggerated, almost twice as large as it is in real life. While in JWE Styracosaurus measures over 27 feet long and 3 tons in weight, in reality, it was only 18 feet long at maximum and weighed 2.7 tons. Gallery StyraWIM.jpg StyraHiCKSsan.jpg StyraSteog.png StyraCrspyToast.jpg StyracoSmoke.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.22 - 14.11.38.70.png styraWIM2.jpg DytCLBg.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Deluxe Edition